


The Turtleneck

by popstarryeyed (hermione_of_vulcan)



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: M/M, and by FRIENDSHIP, this fic brought to you by taylor swift's i know places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/popstarryeyed
Summary: It's time for Andrew to turn the tables. Sequel to "The Scarf" by roosebolton.





	The Turtleneck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roosebolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/gifts).



> Read [ The Scarf ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220782) here.

“That was great, guys,” Andrew said, taking his guitar strap off his shoulder. “We’re going to crush it tonight!” He put a hand to his chest. “I’m so proud of you all.”

“Band huddle?” Suzanne suggested.

“Band huddle,” Andrew agreed.

They gathered into a circle and put their hands into the center. “W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WASTELAND, BABY!” they cried, throwing their hands up in the air.

As if to join in the noise, Andrew’s phone buzzed loudly. Alex snorted out a laugh. “Which of your _fifty_ alarms was that??

Andrew tried not to look embarrassed, but he had his hair pulled back and Alex could see his ears going red. “Ehm...” He paused. “Ehm, soundcheck’s over.”

“That’s so good to know,” Suzanne deadpanned. “I never would have guessed.”

Andrew chuckled awkwardly. “Well, you’re free to go. Get yourselves all prettified.”

The band giggled, and began slowly dispersing towards the dressing rooms.

“Actually, Alex, I need to talk to you for a moment,” Andrew said, and Alex turned around.

“About what?”

“Nothing bad.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “O-kay then. What is it?”

“I meant privately,” he said. “Come on.” He beckoned Alex towards the door to the backstage, his face unreadable.

Alex followed Andrew through the winding hallways of the backstage, jogging to keep up with Andrew’s long, brisk strides. “What's going on, Andy?” A wave of fear washed over him. “Is it...is it about us?”

“Yes,” Andrew said brusquely, not turning around or breaking his stride.

“What is it?”

“Something very important.”

“That's not an answer.”

“We need to be alone.”

Andrew was never this curt with Alex. Was something wrong, Alex wondered? He racked his brain, trying to remember if something had happened. He was pretty sure Andrew had thoroughly enjoyed the last time they were alone together.

Oh.

Andrew stopped when they reached an unremarkable stretch of blank wall. He put his hands on Alex's shoulders and, with a sudden rapid movement, pushed him up against the wall, fixing him with a piercing gaze. Alex's eyes went wide, and he swallowed.

“What do you want, Andrew?” he asked in a whisper, already knowing the answer.

Andrew slowly ran his tongue over his teeth. A corner of his mouth turned upward, and a mischievous glint came into his eyes.

“It's time for the big payback,” he said.

Alex barely had time to register the James Brown reference before Andrew's mouth was on his, pinning him to the wall with a forceful kiss. One of Andrew's large, elegant hands tilted Alex's chin up for a better angle, and the other tangled in Alex's hair. Their beards scratched against each other, and Alex groaned into Andrew's mouth, wrapping his arms around Andrew's back and pressing their bodies closer, the tension between them building.

When they broke apart for air, Andrew nuzzled into the crook of Alex's neck and tugged the collar of Alex's turtleneck down, kissing the exposed skin. At first light and gentle, the kisses turned into slower, deeper ones, his teeth grazing Alex's skin. He picked one particularly sensitive spot and sucked, hard, eliciting a moan.

“Fuck, Andrew,” Alex breathed. 

He could feel Andrew smile against his neck. "Just you wait," Andrew murmured into Alex's ear.

“What?”

Andrew simply kissed the now-sore spot on Alex's neck. Alex suspected it was bright red, a proper payback for the mark he'd left on Andrew. Fair play.

And then Andrew's hands slid lower.

“Oh!” Alex exclaimed.

One hand teased Alex through his jeans, and the other went for the belt buckle, deftly unfastening it. Alex reached for Andrew's belt, but Andrew pushed his hands away.

“This is about you,” he said, and pressed his mouth to Alex's neck, again sucking hard. He pulled away with a wet _pop_ and focused his attention on tugging Alex's jeans and boxers down. “Too busy...” He brushed his fingers against Alex's exposed hardness, and Alex inhaled sharply. “You don't get enough attention, and I...” He licked his lips slowly and glanced downward. “I want to change that.”

“Oh?” Alex said.

Andrew grinned and dropped to his knees.

Alex's head banged against the wall as he threw his head back, his chest heaving and moans falling off his lips. Andrew's tongue and lips moved with an almost practiced skill, with the familiarity built up over of the length of their relationship. He knew Alex intimately, deeply, knew every technique that made him weak.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Andrew!” he gasped out. “Oh, that's good, _fuck_...” He twined his fingers in Andrew's hair, loosening his bun and tugging him closer. Andrew gripped Alex's thighs, bracing to take him as deeply as he could.

And then a loud buzzing sounded from somewhere near the ground.

Andrew pulled away, and Alex whined in protest. “An- _dyyyyy_...” 

Andrew took a deep breath and pressed snooze on his phone with shaking hands. “Sorry. How – how close are you?”

“Pretty. Fucking. Close,” Alex said through gritted teeth.

“Oh,” Andrew said, and put his mouth back on Alex. One swirl of Andrew’s tongue, and Alex thrust his hips, letting out a loud, open-mouthed moan that relaxed into a blissful smile. He leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily.

Andrew swallowed and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We need to get back."

"Jaysus, Andy," Alex said. His head felt hazy and his whole body felt light and wobbly. "Lemme...lemme catch my breath. You don’t…you don’t do _that_ and then expect me to just…” He trailed off, sighing.

Andrew nodded. “I did set the alarm so we'd both have time to, ehm, get ready."

"Wait.” Alex blinked. “You set a ‘finish sucking dick’ alarm?"

Andrew grinned sheepishly.

“And that alarm earlier...was that...was that the ‘time to suck Alex's dick’ alarm?”

Andrew's grin widened, and he bit his lip in a vain attempt to stifle a laugh.

“Oh my _God_ , Andrew.”

Andrew shrugged. “Gotta make time for you somehow.”

Alex wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but somehow, in the post-orgasm haze, he couldn’t find one. “I'm…I’m honored to be one of your 50 alarms.”

Andrew laughed, and then kissed Alex on the cheek. “ _Two_ of my alarms.” He gently adjusted Alex's collar to hide the marks. “There's a bathroom around the corner, get yourself cleaned up. I'll head back and cover for you.”

“Thanks,” Alex said. “Good thing I wore a turtleneck today, huh?”

Andrew laughed.


End file.
